Gushers
by Nikita Snape
Summary: Have you ever dreamed of Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming to your house? Well, I haven't, but if you I do, I hope it turns out like this. Plz RR.


A/N: I own nothing in this story except for the use of mine and my friends'   
  
names and the storyline. The storyline is somewhat based on a friend's dream,   
  
and she is included in this story. I have absolutely nothing to my name because   
  
I spent all my money buying the food for this story. So, don't sue me because I   
  
have no money to give to you.  
  
Angie, Robbie, and Nichole were having a sleepover at Nichole's house. Angie and   
  
Robbie arrived around dinner time. Nichole ordered pizza and breadsticks from   
  
Domino's.  
  
After the pizzas were ordered, they popped "Dogma" into the VCR. About twenty   
  
minutes later, they heard a car pull up.  
  
"Get the door, it's Domino's," Angie exclaimed excitedly. Everyone laughed.  
  
Nichole got up and went to get the pizza. Robbie paused the movie so that no one   
  
missed any of it. Especially since Alan Rickman was coming up soon (they all had   
  
a huge crush on him).  
  
Nichole came back upstairs with the pizza and breadsticks. Robbie started the   
  
movie again and the three friends sat and ate.  
  
About 8:30 p.m. they heard a knock on the door. They stopped their game of   
  
Twister and looked at each other, confused.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?" Nichole asked.  
  
"Did you invite anyone else?" Angie asked.  
  
"No, I didn't," Nichole said.  
  
"Well, let's go see who it is," Robbie said. They went downstairs and answered   
  
the door.  
  
When Nichole opened the door, her, Angie, and Robbie's jaws dropped to the   
  
floor. They couldn't believe who was standing on the other side of the doorway.  
  
"Umm, Hello," Harry said nervously. He wasn't sure how to react, even though he   
  
was used to people staring at him all the time. "May we come in?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Of course. I've completely lost my manners," Nichole said, opening   
  
the door the rest of the way. "Come on up to my room."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Nichole, Robbie, and Angie up to Nichole's   
  
room.  
  
"Alright, food! I'm parched!" Ron exclaimed, going straight for the pizza.  
  
"Ron, don't..." Hermione started.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Hermione. It's quite alright. We weren't going to finish all   
  
that pizza anyway," Robbie said.  
  
"I'd hate to be rude on asking you on short notice and not knowing you really   
  
well yet, but do you mind if we spend the night here?" Harry asked, pouring   
  
himself a glass of soda.  
  
"I don't mind at all, and my mom won't care either. Oh, and by the way, my name   
  
is Nichole," Nichole said, smiling.  
  
"I'm Robbie," Robbie said.  
  
"I'm Angie," Angie said.  
  
"Well, we would introduce ourselves, but it seems like you already know who we   
  
are," Harry said, looking at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Of course we do, why wouldn't we?" Angie asked.  
  
"Because witch and wizard children normally don't mingle with muggles often,"   
  
Hermione explained.  
  
"Well, we read all about Harry's adventures at all the time. It was just a   
  
surprise to see you three appear at my door out of nowhere," Nichole said.  
  
"So, you weren't staring at my scar?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, of course not. Why would we wanna do that?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Because it stands out and how it got there," Harry said.  
  
"No, we know pretty much all we can about you from J. K. Rowling and her books.   
  
So anyway, shall we watch a movie?" Nichole asked.  
  
"Alright," Everyone agreed at the same time.  
  
"What shall we watch?" Nichole asked.  
  
"Let's watch 'Shrek'!" Angie exclaimed.  
  
Nichole got the video and put it into the VCR and they started watching the   
  
movie.  
  
They continued eating what was left of the pizza and breadsticks. After those   
  
were finished, they moved onto candies. Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked what the   
  
different types of candies were before they ate them.  
  
"What are these?" Ron asked, holding a small grocery bag full of Gushers fruit   
  
snacks in the air.  
  
"Those are Gushers," Nichole said.  
  
"You've gotta be careful with those," Angie said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, they'll change your heads into the fruit of whatever you eat. Like if you   
  
eat one that tastes like an orange, then your head will turn into an orange,"   
  
Angie explained.  
  
"I remember seeing that happen on a commercial for these, but I didn't think it   
  
actually happened," Hermione said, worried.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Your head changes back to normal after a few minutes," Nichole   
  
said.  
  
So they each ate one. Hermione turned into a lemon, Ron was a lime, Harry was a   
  
watermelon, Angie was a bunch of grapes, Robbie was a cherry and Nichole was a   
  
wild berry.  
  
Right after they ate the gushers, Hedwig tapped on Nichole's bedroom window.   
  
Everyone jumped and looked.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. He got up, opened the window and screen, and let   
  
Hedwig in. "Hedwig, calm down. It's only me. I ate a Gusher candy is all."  
  
Hedwig finally calmed down and Harry detached the letter from her leg. He read   
  
it to himself.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking at the worried expression on his face.  
  
"The Gushers is what's wrong. There was a spell put on them. Our heads will stay   
  
like this forever unless we use the proper counter curse," Harry said.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Angie asked.  
  
"I'll have to write back to Professor Dumbledore and explain what happened,"   
  
Harry said. Harry pulled out a scroll of parchment and a quill and began to   
  
write furiously.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry," Nichole said. "I had no idea."  
  
"It's alright. Professor Dumbledore will know what to do. Don't worry about it,"   
  
Harry said, pausing on his letter. Then he finished and put the roll of   
  
parchment on Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Professor Dumbledore. Get it to him   
  
immediately." Then Hedwig flew out of the room.  
  
"I guess we should try to get some sleep before Dumbledore gets here," Nichole   
  
said, stretching and yawning.  
  
"Yeah, it's already 11:30. I don't normally stay up this late," Robbie said.  
  
"I'm tired too. I'm normally in bed by 10:00," Angie said.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Staying up late was nothing new   
  
for them. They normally didn't go to bed before 11:00.  
  
Everyone made their own beds on the floor and went to sleep. They pretty much   
  
fell asleep at the same time.  
  
The next morning, the six friends were awoken by another tapping at the window.   
  
Again, it was Hedwig. Harry got up to open the window to let her in. It took him   
  
a few times to get up from the floor because of the newly shaped head, but he   
  
finally made his way over to the window. He took the piece of parchment off of   
  
Hedwig's leg and read it.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore will be here at 9:30 a.m. to help us," Harry said after he   
  
finished reading the letter.  
  
"He's late, it's already 9:40," Hermione said, looking at the clock on Nichole's   
  
stereo.  
  
"No, he's not late. That clock is 15 minutes fast. He still has five minutes   
  
yet," Nichole said politely, correcting her. (OH NO!!! Hermione was wrong for   
  
once in her life!!! Group Gasp)  
  
"Why would you have your clocks set faster?" Ron asked.  
  
"So I know that I'm not late," Nichole answered.  
  
There was a creaking noise. Everyone jumped.  
  
"Someone's coming up the steps!" Angie exclaimed.  
  
The person finally reached the top of the steps. The six bodies stood in a   
  
group, frozen in fear. The person that came up the steps moved into the doorway.   
  
He was tall and heavily built. No one moved or spoke.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya'll," said the man.  
  
"Hagrid don't do that to us," Harry said, everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just came up to tell you that Professor Dumbledore is waiting for   
  
you six out in the garage. So, whenever you're ready to get your heads changed   
  
back to normal, you could head down there," Hagrid said. He then turned and went   
  
down the stairs.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm ready whenever you guys are," Ron said.  
  
Everyone agreed silently and they all went out to Nichole's garage.  
  
They went out there, went into the garage, and were greeted by Hagrid,   
  
Professor Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Now, these potions won't be too tasty, but you need to drink the whole glass,   
  
or else it won't work. After you finish them, there is a spell that needs to be   
  
cast to complete the metamorphosis," Madam Pomfrey explained. "Everyone   
  
understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded. It was obvious to everyone that they were al nervous about   
  
going through with the process. They knew that they had to go through with it.  
  
"Alright, here you go," Madam Pomfrey said, passing out the potions.  
  
Everyone took their cup and drank form it. There were many faces of disgust, but   
  
every drop was drunk.  
  
"Alright, everyone get as close together as possible and hold hands," Professor   
  
Dumbledore instructed them.  
  
They got into as tight of a circle as they could and held hands. They stood as   
  
close together as they could without hitting each other with their fruit shaped   
  
heads. They looked at each other and saw each individual's head start to slowly   
  
bubble. Professor Dumbledore said something, but it was too indistinct for the   
  
six of them to hear.  
  
All of a sudden, Nichole, Robbie and Angie sat straight up from underneath their   
  
blankets.  
  
"Dude, where did Harry, Ron, and Hermione go?" Nichole asked.  
  
"How did we get back in here from the garage?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Maybe it was all just a dream," Angie said.  
  
"You mean all of us have had the same exact dream?" Robbie asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. It's highly unlikely, but it's very possible,"   
  
Angie said.  
  
"Weird," Nichole said.  
  
Meanwhile At Hogwarts  
  
Harry and Ron sat up at the same time in their four-posters. They looked at each   
  
other at the same time, dazed and confused.  
  
" I just had the strangest dream," Ron yawned.  
  
"So did I. It was about going to this muggle girl's house, and she was having a   
  
sleepover. We ate this candy that caused our heads to change into the shapes of   
  
fruits, but they got stuck that way. Our heads were just about to change back   
  
when I somehow ended up in my four-poster," Harry said.  
  
"That's what happened in my dream. It was so lifelike," Ron said.  
  
"Well, let's go see if Hermone's awake yet. Maybe she's had the same dream,"   
  
Harry said.  
  
"Alright, but let's make it quick. I'm parched," Ron said. He thought about what   
  
he said. He remembered being parched in the dream, too. He looked at Harry, who   
  
looked back at him, and they laughed.  
  
They got out of their four-posters, got changed, and went down to the common room   
  
to meet up with Hermione and go down to breakfast.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Robbie and Angie for letting me put them into my twisted story.   
  
Also another thanks to Robbie and all of my other friends for dealing with my   
  
issues with spelling and typing. Have a nice life everyone!!!! 


End file.
